The Confusion of Casualuality and Love
by Desaroy
Summary: Warning minor HBP spoilers. Tonks was always up for a little fun, but what happens when a little fun becomes something more.
1. The Blacks

A/N: I don't own anything! Seriously I am a poor college student. Yay! my favorite ship is canon.

In reality, I thought it started out rather innocently. Well, maybe innocent to the twisted side of my family.

Yes, the Blacks are known for being pure, passionate and hateful, but one thing that never came easily to any member was fidelity.

My mother never was a great one for the loving spouse. I'm the living joke for my mother to always remember your potion: one night with a Muggleborn and she ends up with me, the filthy half-breed freak. Yay for me.

My lovely Aunt Bella puts all of us with our casual hook-ups to shame with her skill. Yes, she is married, but only to enhance the family name that now is non-existent. The only man who could match her passionate hatred of more than half the human race is Lord Voldemort. Now talk about family pride there, "Oh, did you know my aunt is the mistress to the darkest wizard of our time?" The list goes on and on with her, but I will only give you a few: Rabastan Lestrange (her brother-in-law), Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy(her sister's husband), and so on. Basically, name any Death Eater, and she screwed him a couple of times.

Sirius, though I hate to talk bad about him, but… well, fidelity also wasn't his strongest quality. He was the playboy of Hogwarts, and he lost his virginity at 12 to his little brother's Swedish nanny. At old Grimmauld, we would constantly talk about who had shagged who. The sad thing is neither of us felt bad for it. I think he even got Emmeline Vance in the sack a few times, and he was an ex-con. The man truly had skills, no doubt about it.

Now, me, I should be frank. I am no blushing flower or pure nymph. Casual sex between friends was an easy concept for me. I couldn't keep a boyfriend because the temptation of other boys would come crashing down upon me. I can be any man's fantasy, now why wouldn't I use that to my advantage. I have been in love, yes, but he wasn't in love with me, he loved what I could be. So I moved on and slept with his brother. We remained friends, but sometimes it still hurt to see my first love with Fleur Delacour, his dream girl. I ,so wanted to tell Fleur, actually that she should go for the younger brother, Charlie, if she wanted a good romp in the sack.

I never told her that. I was mad all the same. He feel in love with her all over, not just the outside. I wanted that so desperately. I craved and mourned for it.

Then Remus Lupin came into my life. We were instant friends. Any one in the Order could tell we made an excellent team. We just went well together. Sirius, Remus and I would sit around "old number 12" and get pissed every now and then. That's when I could tell, despite the fact I was rather tipsy, that Professor Remus Lupin needed someone who could love all of him for once.

In theses drunken episodes, Sirius always the over-sexual achiever would claim that he need to be reminded that he was alive, that simply he needed that connection only sex can offer to remind you that, yes you can feel human again. I would clink my glass with his an exclaim, "HERE, HERE" we would then look at Remus with always the prudish mind, until he would curtly nod and clink along with us.

I think that's when Sirius decided that I would be the medicine for Professor Lupin. I didn't know it then, though, and I don't think Lupin did either.

A/N: Super Thanks to Elle and Cait


	2. Christmas

A/N: I dont own anything

The mistletoe caught me. Well, let me elaborate. Sirius's mistletoe caught Remus and I.

That Christmas I wasn't going to let Mr. Lupin get away with just a peck on the cheek. I launched a full scale attack on his lips under that mistletoe. I don't understand why I attacked him to this very day.

Bill had kissed me outside, probably just to make sure he was really in love with Fleur. It may have been that, or maybe it was just because I had too much to drink. Perhaps I had wanted to rile the poor proper professor up. Or I was just plain horny.

Nevertheless, the stunned professor responded back. And boy did he respond, ever the good student. I had pulled him down upon my lips by the lapels of his jacket. Our mouths melded together, and he licked my lower lip seeking entry. I opened my mouth only to show him that I wanted to taste him first. I guess I may have awakened the wolf with that sly tactic. Suddenly, I felt my back hit the doorjamb and my hands sprang to his neck. His tongue wrestled with mine, almost as if fighting for dominance. My body was flush with his, and I could recognize one hand at my waist as the other definitely grabbed my ass. I remember moaning, and surrendering to him. He explored my mouth, and I lightly teased him with my tongue. Unknown to me my right leg was attempting to curl around his left leg… but maybe it curled around the door. The door sprang to life and hit me in the side of the head.

The door derailed our actions a bit. He looked down at me smiling and slightly laughing. I have to admit it was rather funny. I weakly said, "Sorry." He smiled and some of his age disappeared.

He shook his head and said, " Don't be. That is the cutest thing I have seen in awhile."

Like normal I don't think before I spoke. "Well Mr. Lupin," I said, "I could show you many other cute things if you like."

I must have woken the inner marauder. "Really, now I must see this," he responded.

At the time I didn't want a relationship with anyone in the Order, so I looked into his eyes and simply said, "Well let's make this a simple show and tell then, why don't we?"

He understood my terms, "Yes, once in a lifetime, show and tell."

With that we found the nearest closet and proceeded our little "show and tell."

I sometimes wish that it was a once in a lifetime show in tell, so I would have had to suffer for a year. Now the year almost seems trivial. So some things are too good for you just have once. Oh yes, I antiquated sex and chocolate.

A/N: Super Thanks to Cait and Elle


	3. The Order

Disclaimer: I don't own a damned thing except my fake chanel sunglasses

A/N: So this is the chapter on why its got a "M" rating. It was incredibly uncomfortable to write and also took a very long time. Never the less don't flame me, I am trying my best here.

Chapter 3: The Order

About March I found out that Remus's bedroom was right above the kitchen. The rest of the Order figured out that his bed was directly above the table.

Quick tip to remember: always set an alarm for an Order meeting. Dinner ended at eight and then a meeting at nine that night. Our little charade had been going on long enough for us to playfully tease each other. That night, my feet decided to have a little fun with Remus during dinner. Of course, he acted as if I was doing nothing—the only time his concentration broke was when he laughed at me. Sirius figured out my little footsie game early on: Remus choked on his drink when Sirius looked down and saw my stripe-clad foot nestling in his crotch. To my amazement, all Sirius did was wink at me, which of course sent incestous shivers down my spine. Then Wolfie over there spewed his drink. The rest of the table barely took notice. I decided that my foot should only stay on Remus's lap after that, and trust me, I checked.

Our little rendezvous were becoming quite frequent, but he had never really initiated anything. We just sort of simultaneously fell into each others embrace, over and over again. I guess after a little more than two months proper Professor Lupin was getting brave.

After dinner was finished, Lupin told Molly that we had urgent work to do before the meeting and dragged me from the kitchen and directly one floor above. This is another time I accidentally touched the wolf within Remus, like there was a button on him somewhere. I really should find out exactly where this button is located, for future reference.

Now I was thrown up against the door of his bedroom being thoroughly kissed by the most handsome professor I know, not that I minded it, but it's easy to be hurt around doors. He moved from my lips to my earlobe. His voice was husky and undeniably sexy as he drawled, "Damn you, Nymphadora, and your striped feet." I giggled at him, this, and the situation.

He took my laughter as an advantage; he licked and nibbled at my collar bone. He hit the one spot that made my knees go week. I tightened my arms around his neck and he pulled my legs to circle his waist. I kissed him more urgently. I knew I was moaning and probably whimpering to get closer to him.

I began to nibble at his ear while I could feel him trying to reach for the doorknob. He was taking to damn long fumbling around. I released one of my arms from around his neck and tried to reach behind my back for the knob as well. Just then he turned the knob and I was thrown off balance. Remus found himself benefiting from my clumsiness, as we had fallen into a mess on the floor. I kissed him on the nose; he chuckled and offered me a hand up.

I swiftly shut the door and brought Mr. Lupin back to me. I kissed his throat and began undoing the buttons of his shirt. Between each button I was attempting to walk slowly in the dark towards the bed. My Auror skills should come in handy now, but alas they did not. I tripped on the chair to his desk. I began to fall backwards to the floor but strong werewolf arms caught me. This is when of course I will sigh like any other good girl. He kissed my nose and said, "How about one thing at a time while your walking, Nymphadora." I was about to scold him for calling me that vile name. Halfway through he lifted me up and threw me upon his bed. When I landed the headboard slammed against the wall. "And no I will not call you by your surname in bed, Nymphadora," he cut in. I decide that I can stomach my given name, so long as he is the only one calling me by it.  
When Remus plopped down practically on top of me, the springs groaned a bit at the additional weight. "Remus," I said, "I don't think your bed will ever get use to the weight of two people." His hand was on my stomach, raising my shirt. I could fill his breath on my skin. He leans down and kisses right above my navel, he's learned that one over the last couple of months. I shiver at his menstruations. I really have no patience. I reach down and lift my shirt from body, but manage to hit my hand on the headboard when I go to throw it. I believe the headboard has it out for me, but he just grabs my hand and kisses my minor injury. "You know I would have taken that off myself."

"Well, Mr. Lupin, you were taking too long." I couldn't help being rather impish with him. He pulled my hand for me to sit up with him. He kissed my shoulder.

"Only if I can show you a Marauder's trick," he said while pulling down my neon bra strap. I love it when he lets out the mischievous boy in him.

"If you solemnly swear you are up to no good," I said, laughing at my own attempt to be coquettish.

He ran his hand down my spine and then miraculously my bra fell to my lap. Now at this, I _am_ stunned. "How did… What... Huh?" I said unabashedly.

He laughed. I love how his eyes glisten in the darkness. "Can't tell a Marauder secret," he said. I pouted, but he remained mum. I was bound and determined to get this interesting little spell from the Marauder, so I moved up onto my knees. I put my hands on the sides of Remus's face and gave him a deep kiss. Just as his hand moved to clasp around my waist, I pulled away from him.

Nose to nose I whispered, "Please tell me."

"Nope, I swore," he replied. I move my legs up to straddle him and gently push him into the bed and our heads are at the foot board facing the door now. I always get my way.

I began at his Adam's apple gently kissing and suckling my way down his chest. I pushed away his shirt and undid the last two buttons. When my hands were at his belt, there was no denying his arousal. I looked up from in between his legs and asked, "Will you please tell me the spell?" I unbuckled his belt, unfastened his trousers and released his straining erection.

Gasping for air, he hoarsely said, "A marauder never tells."

"Well then I will simply have to torture you, Mr. Moony," I said seductively before going down on him.  
I licked, and he moaned; I sucked, and he groaned. His hands were fisted in my pink locks. This was going good, I was going get that spell.  
Just then the door had burst open, emitting light from the hallway. My lovely cousin was standing in the threshold asking, "Hey, Kiddos, How's the work going?"

I looked up. Remus had tilted his head backwards. Sirius, on the other hand, has raised his voice. "Well looks like everything is running smoothly, then I'll be going. Keep up the good work." Slowly, the door closed, leaving a streak of light that burst open one last time, with my cousin's head poking through. He added, "Oh yeah, Cuz… Watch the teeth... Carry on." With that, the door slammed shut.

"Okay, where is my damn wand?" I said whilst searching. Remus sat up, reached behind me and grabbed his wand. He turned towards the door and muttered "_Ahlomorte_," locking the door. His left arm encircled my waist after he replaced his wand on the side table.  
I made my body flush with his and began to nibble on his ear lobe. "My, my. Aren't you handy with your wand?" I whispered.

"I will have to show you proper wand technique then," he growled and pushed me into the mattress. He began gently kissing at my collar, grasping almost protectively at my breast. He nipped and tugged at my nipples. I have always loved how Remus was in bed; it is such a dichotomy from the way he is everyday. He traveled further down my abdomen and playfully bit the top of my belly button. Looking up to my face, he said, "Now Nymphadora, I am starkers here and you are still halfway clothed. That is unfair."

"Well, then we should do something about it," I teased. He began unfastening my jeans and I wiggled to ease my pants off. His hand was on my knee, and while he sat between my legs, he gave me this look. I must have been giving him the same look. All I know, is, as I began to sit up, he leaned down. This kiss was passionate and bruising, but all I knew was I wanted more. He slid his hand down to my center. His thumb was moving vigorously over my nub, then, spontaneously, he thrust two of his long fingers deep with in me. I gasped and began to moan. I was kissing every where on his face. He was chuckling at my undoing. Damned man!

He was lightly biting at the top of my breast. When he sucked hard on my nipple, my nerves were positively overloaded. I groaned and grasped the headboard. "Remus, I need you NOW."

He removed his hand and placed either of his arms on the sides of my upper body. My legs naturally encircled his waist. He slammed into me, hitting my very core, the headboard smacked the wall. We both made more of an animalistic sound at our joining. It gets louder every time we have sex. No idea why. But it was great.

With every increasing thrust, the floor creaked, the bed groaned, and the headboard beat the wall repeatedly. I could have sworn I heard a knock add in on the symphony we were creating but nevertheless I didn't care. As he was grunting louder, and asI was screaming from the sheer force of my climax, he pumped into me a few last times. We were spent.

We laid there for a couple of minutes in companionable silence. I looked down at his watch, the angle on which his arm laid across my chest rendering it upside down. I could still tell we were late. "Shit, Lupin, Look at the damn time!" I exclaimed.

"What," he muttered, "Holy hell we are ten minutes late, GET DRESSED."

We raced around the room grabbing our clothes and dressing as fast as possible.  
"N'dora, get the scrolls from our last mission!" he quickly said. I un-charmed the door and moved to open the door when Remus stopped me. "Thank you," he chastely kissed me. "You too," I responded.

We hurried down the stairs. I ran into the kitchen, Remus calmly followed me. Every eye in the room was on us. Molly was fuming. Bill and Charlie were chuckling. Arthur was red and trying look everywhere except us. Mad Eye's crazy eye was eyeing Remus suspiciously. Kingsley looked Remus up and down, and then he winked at me. And Dumbledore, whose eyes were twinkling, finally broke the silence, "Please, Remus, Tonks, take a seat."

As we went to sit on either side of Sirius, Snape muttered, "Busy with _work_, but you still shan't forget about a meeting."  
The meeting went on like normal, kind of boring, but that I usually don't find them fascinating. Once adjourned, I thought we were safe, until Molly bustled us into the study quickly afterwards.

She was quite red, given that she had had time to stew. She cornered Remus and me. "I swear, I thought you were smarter than that, Remus. I just hope you two remembered all your spells and potions, other than very-needed Silencing spell."

I had been smart enough to remember my potion, hell, the last thing I needed was a baby in the midst of a war.  
Before she got another word in, Arthur appeared at the door. "Molly dear, they are adults, let them be, let's go home."

When she exited, we looked at each other completely exasperated. When we fell upon the couch, Sirius entered with his bark-like laugh. "I swear that's the funniest thing ever to happen in this house ever," he said while rolling on the floor. "My best friend and cousin let the world know they'd hooked up! Remus, WE are going to be related!" Sirius kept laughing; Remus had his head in his hands. "Oh, and Cuz, you definitely got your lungs from my mother!"

I hit my head on the wall.

That's how the Order found out.

A/N: Thank you Cait for wonderful ideas and your vast knowledge of smutty literature. Elle thanks for putting up with my horrible tense and editing my words.

This is my shameless propomtion for my friends both great writers, Quidditchaholic and Justlikehermione

This will prolly be the only time I write a sex scene, it was way difficult. And this is my first fic. I am writing from tonks point of view, and well this is what she was doing. I was prolly too graphic. Sorry

Thank you all beaucoup for the reviews, they made my day. You guys tell me if I should ever write this way again.


	4. Reputations

Disclaimer: I am very poor. I dont own much.

Who knew that with a mass amount of people knowing about my sex life, all of a sudden would turn my world upside down.

Enter Molly Weasley propriety and Sirius Black's inner yenta.

The few days after the order found out was stressful. In more ways then one. Remus had shut himself away from me. The man drives me crazy, like the sudden eyes on us, would change how I feel about him. He stopped himself because of what is right in society, instead of what is right in that thick head of his.

I was having fun, Damn it. Then wolfie went and took it all away. Damn him.

Mad-Eye did not go near Remus at all, he seemed almost jealous, if you asked Sirius. Sirius always said that Moody had some unrequited crush on me. That is hugely disturbing. Truthfully, he was like father to me. He rarely went around me. He was angry cause Remus deflowered his virginal idea of me.

The worst was Molly though. She just wouldn't lay off the both of us. I could tell the matron was making Remus feel guilty. I started actually thinking that I had taken advantage for the poor professor.

Judgment day was upon me and I knew it.

That Thursday morning over breakfast was Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and I, with of course Molly bustling around the kitchen. Her questions and comments began innocent and quickly turned cheek and went to the dark side. Thank god that woman is on our side. We don't need Veritserum at all with her.

"So Bill, Are you doing anything with Fleur this weekend?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, another English lesson at her house." he mumbles, the rest of us snigger at him. Molly glared in the direction of Sirius and I like we are the ones to corrupt her sons. Well, I was responsible for it, but she doesn't know that. I don't believe, at least I hope.

She continued down the line, like successful detective playing good cop. "Since these are your last few days in England,. What will you be up to, Charlie?" she questioned.

"Oh, just going to see some old friends and catch up." he said. "Well, I need to pack up, Mum." then he sprinted out of the kitchen. He knew something was up.

"Sirius, I hear Emmaline is keeping you coming for a while this weekend?" she said smiling innocently. "Oh, yes she is coming. Molly," he grinned.

"Got to go to work, Bye Mom." he kissed his mother on the cheek and left. He didn't have work for another hour and I knew it. Men are Liars.

"Are you and Remus doing anything this weekend, Tonks?" she inquired. "Why would we doing something together? We don't have order work, this weekend?" I said hoping she would drop it.

I am wrong again!

"Well, I just thought after the last meeting that you to were…..well _Together_" she said demandingly

"No, Molly, you thought wrong, Remus and I are not dating. We are just friends" I chewed out. This was not my favorite topic. Secretly, I want more, the past few months he grew on me. Every guy I saw nothing compared to him.

"Yes, Yes, of course, young women today are different today," Molly accused me.

Not enjoying the direction of the conversation anymore I needed to make my departure. "Thank you for breakfast, Molly, I wouldn't survive with out you," I said quickly and left.

As soon as I was through the door, I didn't trip on the troll leg umbrella stand, but ran smack into the 2 eldest Weasley boys. Before I could yell, Bill had clapped a hand over my mouths. Charlie with a finger on his lips, "Shh, Just listen, We'll explain later," then he threw an extendable ear underneath the door, so that we could all listen.

"Sirius, why don't you say something to them, Remus is an educator and Nymphadora is so young, this is very damaging to their reputations" Molly pleaded

"They are both grown adults, Molly, If they don't want to date, then they won't its not my job to convince them otherwise." Sirius groaned

"But they are the two closest people to you, Sirius. You must admit that it seems logical" Molly expressed.

"What's so logical about it. They are having fun, I am happy for them. The Only logical thing is to let them do what they want in their own time," Sirius yelled.

"As their Friend and Cousin, you are responsible for them in a way. So you should care how people perceive them," Molly explained

Sirius chewed out, "They are a Werewolf and a Metamorphagus, People always percieve them as bad, Molly."

"Please Sirius, for the sake of their reputation!" Molly pleaded.

"Ok, I will only help, if you just shut up about their damned reputations" Sirius exclaimed.

Suddenly Bill jerked my arm and pulled me into parlor. Charlie followed in after us.

"Ok, Tonks," Bill began, "As our good friend and an innocent that has never felt the wrath of our mother."

Charlie continued on, " First, We are your friends, Trust us, no one cares about your reputation, except our mum."

"Her reason for caring, is actually pretty insulting to us," Bill explained, "Since you are our age, she is just realizing that we aren't little boys anymore."

"Why," I wondered, "That makes no sense"

Bill laughed, "You forget that Molly Weasley is the mother of all mothers, she wants her little chicks to always remain happy and healthy and _innocent._" he furthered on, "Well, when she overheard you, it clicked in her mind, that since you are having sex and sense we are the same age we must be too."

"So, please at least go on one date with Remus, so she won't figure out our reputations, And you understand the patent Molly Weasley Veritserum Look " Charlie interrupted.

"What if Mom finds out me dating Fleur, I can't loose those English lessons" Bill continued to exagerate, "And what about Sirius and his ... Whatever is going on, Come on Tonks take one for the team! Don't do this to every man in the house!"

This was kind of unbelievable: to have your ex-boyfriends set there and warn you about their mother, insisting that you date a man, to potentially save their asses.

"Yes, I understand guys," I spurted out between laughs, "I will save you from your mother."

Bill and Charlie sat down on either side of me. There we were three, twenty somethings satisfying the mother hen of the order.

Bill said in his friendly voice, "By the way, Tonks, How you managed to snag the mild-mannered, proper professor, I will never know, but damn you are good!"

"Thanks, Bill," I responded.

"Well, we gotta go before Mom catches us," Charlie said while they exited.

There I was sitting on a dusty, dingy old coach in the ancestral home of the crazy side of the family; just wondering how I was going to ask out a werewolf who was more than a decade older than me. Things could have been worse. He could have been horrible in bed, but he wasn't. He could have been ugly as all hell, but instead he was the handsomest man I had ever seen. He could have been awfully boring, but he was fascinating. I could have hated him, but I didn't. I was very far from hate.

A/N: Thank you so much to my reviewers, all your reviews make my day and write more quickly. Thank you Cait for adding some jokes. Sorry guys this is about as funny as this one will get. Hoped you liked it


	5. Death of Casuality

Disclaimer: It would be a miracle, if I owned this, yet since I am barely making financiallly in college, I'm dead sure this Miriacle hasn't happend.

A/N: This prolly wouldn't have happened with out Quidditchaholic, thinking up all the cool names and such, then figuring out wizard prizes. And being a super cool Sirius reaction meter for me. I even made the waitress after her, just in honor of her sheer coolness.

Despite all her help I must dedicate this chapter to the real Sarafina, the little asian girl with a very confused non-english speaking mother, who kept asking us, if we knew how to spell Sarafina Princess for her daughters Build-A-Bear Siamese Cat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The end of casual

I must have been lost in my own reverie for quite a while, because all of a sudden Sirius bolted into the room. He plopped down on the other side of me. Then got up again pacing. He stopped right in front of me and stared.

"You and Remus should date!" He screamed. I am really wondered about his sanity at that moment. "Really, Now, Why?" I loved to tease him.

He started pacing again, "Because you guys are my best friends and I want you two to be happy!" He said with out thinking.

I countered him, "But we are happy with our casual sex between friends"

"Well, after last week with the whole order hearing and all, what would the others think?" he attempted.

"That Remus is getting a well deserved fuck!" I shouted.

The door of the study opened, "I heard my name?" Remus questioned, "Need me for anything."

"YES !" Sirius exclaimed. He pulled Remus in the room by the arm and plunked the professor right by me. Remus was uneasy, he shakily asked, " What's going on here?"

"Sirius is losing his mind." I bluntly answered him.

The ex-con had stopped his pacing again. Now he was arms folded and staring deadly at Lupin, "What are your attentions with my cousin ?" he attempted sounding serious. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Here I was bowled over from laughter, Remus looking like he was at the end of Voldemorte's wand and Sirius attempting to be Molly Weasley. Remus shock had not passed and all he could do was sputter.

"Well, then Nymphadora what is your intentions with my best friend?" he scrutinized me.That snapped me to reality. I didn't know what my intentions were but Sirius responded well to jokes, "To give the proper professor a litter full of multi-colored cubs"

Remus, now appeared to be a fish, with his mouth opening and closing in that way. Sirius was just yelling incoherencies and babble like, "You! Kids! Him! What! Pups! Multi-colored! What! Forgotten! Potion! What! Black!"

Ok, Ok, That was the wrong joke to tell. I reach over and close Remus's mouth from its fishy adventure. "I'm sorry guys, I was just joking I swear!" I professed.

Sirius regained his composure, "Well, all I wanted to say was. Granted that you two enjoy each others company. I want to see my best people happy. So I think you guys should try dating?"

"I had to go threw all your histrionics just because you wanted us to date." he said simply. He turned and looked me in the eyes, " I mean it depends on Nymphadora, whether or not she would like to try and make it not so casual with this poor old werewolf"

Now that irked me.Of course I would, I knew that before all the damned meddling. He was amazing in my eyes.

"Damn right I should be asked." I turned to Remus. "I do want to attempt to make this real, I don't care about any of those things. All I've ever cared about was you. Honestly, I've wanted you as more than just a fuck buddy for awhile now."

He stared at me in disbelievingly, "Well, Thank you, I am glad I wasn't alone. How about tomorrow at 7pm, We can go to some place that wont kick us out, Like the Tea Leaf. "

"Sure, but if we must have a conventional date then it has to be at odd times, how about 7:11." I responded. I went to lean in and kiss him. Then Sirius cleared his throat, "Umm I have a question, could you pick up a package Mad-eye ordered me from Beautiful Day."

Remus answered first, "Yes, I think we can pick anything up for our yenta." Then the professor leaned down a kissed me quickly "I will meet you outside your door at 6:23, then."Remus left the room like a gentleman. That's what I wanted a gentleman for once. I did the girly thing , I sighed and sank into the couch. Sirius just stood there sniggering

So I am an indecisive person already but damn, I couldn't decide on a thing for our date. I made my mind up at about 6:22, only seconds before Lupin knocked on my door. He was handsome, he was my Remus and there he was holding a simple daisy. He had on button down white shirt and tan slacks, but mostly he was hot, well to me at least.

"Thank you for the flower," I said as he hand it too me. He was fidgeting, "Your welcome." I turned to put the daisy on my desk I grabbed his hand and pulled him into my room. I couldn't leave such a man out there alone, now could I, someone may have stolen him. His sandy hair that was flecked with gray was getting in his blue eyes. That was more than I could handle .

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands rested on my waist as he deepened the kiss. Moments later, much to my displeasure. "Nymphadora, You look beautiful," he opened the door, "Now let's go on this date."He has never directly told me I am beautiful before. I loved the fact he thought I was though.

As we walked through London, to Sirius's "shop" A Beautiful Day, Some of the older people gave us odd looks. It was probably me, here I was, I had shoulder length periwinkle curls, my natural dark blue eyes, Pink Wellington boots, Pinstriped schoolgirl skirt and lime green t-shirt covered by a white fishnet jacket.

I was this punk looking kid in total infatuation with this man that seemed to be my total opposite, but only on the outside. No wonder people stared, I didn't mind then, I don't mind now. The only thing that mattered at that moment was him and the chance of feeling loved entirely.

When we arrived at A Beautiful Day, Remus opened the door and a very signature scent wafted through the door at us. The place looked like a transport of time. There was beads, and hemp clothing, psychedelic posters, basically anything from the 1960's.

" Now, that smell brings back memories" Lupin admitted.

"The professor knows this smell! I am shocked." I said amused.

"You tell me your pot story and I will tell you mine, Deal?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well in my 6th year, a muggle-born friend of mine brought some from home: for her, Charlie, Bill and I. There we were plastered as all hell, in the head boy's room on the first night of school at 2 a.m.," I continued, " We didn't get caught until Charlie and I got the munchies and tried to sneak down to the kitchens. Never the less, we were loud as hell and Snape caught us. We had detention for 2 months and was on probation until the end of the year."

"Almost beat me, Somehow Sirius acquired some pot in knock turn alley, brought it to school after Christmas break. We were smoking in the deserted girls bathroom, you know the one with Moaning Myrtle." he found the man behind the counter but kept with his story, " Well, We were smoking; still had half a bag left. In walks Headmaster Dumbledore, we thought we were going to be dead. He picked up the bag and said, "Only use this when times are extremely difficult." and that was it. Never saw that bag again."

That was unbelievable. "You are kidding me there is no way!" I said incredulously. "You better believe it," he responded.

A young witch approached the counter, "You must be Sarafina, Well I am to pick up a bag for the Crazy-Eye man," He said smoothly. Sarafina returned to back to receive the package. "I think Mad-eye and Sirius should never share pot, " he muttered. Sarafina returned with a small bag and Lupin pocketed it quickly. "Would you like a brownie?" Sarafina asked me.

" NO" Remus shouted. "Ah , Why not? Is the ickle wolfie afraid of the brownies" I teased. "We will get brownies later, Nymphadora," he said pushing me out of the store.

"Peace, Nymphadora and Wolfie" Sarafina yelled as we made our speedy outing.

"Oh, Come On," I exaggerated " That would have been fun"

"Maybe," he agreed, "But lets not get stoned on our first date." I couldn't believe he said maybe. He always surprises me. That's why I love him to this very day. I didn't know I loved him then.

"Come on, Just this once, Remus." I said pulling back towards the store.

"No, N'dora, We will miss our reservations." he grunted while pulling up the block. After a few more moments of struggling. I relinquished my fight and walked beside him up the street, holding his hand. Two blocks later, Remus opened the door to The Tea Leaf for me. He's always a gentleman, pulled out my chair for me as well. It's probably so I wouldn't fall over. The Tea Leaf wasn't expensive, nor was it cheap. It was basically just a good date place. I think I stuck out a tad bit.

Our waitress came, She seemed to have a long day. Cait, as her nametag said, had a few loose hairs slipping from her probably impeccable this morning, bun was in her face and her eyes just seemed as if they needed more sleep. She laid our glasses of water down in front of us.

"Hello, Welcome to The Tea Leaf, what may I get for you this evening." she said.

"Yes, Thank you," he smiled, "May, I have the Herb-Grilled Salmon. Please." She turned to me. I forgot to actually think about what I would like to eat. Umm, something intresting, sounds good and isn't going to be messy.

"I would like some Gumbo, Please" I shakily said.

"And what would you like to drink." she questioned."Butterbeer.", I knew that one. "Mead, Please." Remus said cooly.She respond, "Would like anything else, Sir"

"No, thank you, Cat." he said her name trying to be polite. He said her name, wrong. I could even tell, she was use to this, by the rolling of her eyes. "That's not her name, Remus." I said covertly.

"Sorry, I meant Kate." he corrected.

"Sir, That's not my name either. Its Katie." she tried.

"There must be many waitresses named Kate for you to utilize you last initial" He said being conversationally. Now, this was getting upsurd, Remus is an intelligent man, but now he was just dense.

"It is just one word, like K. A. T. I. E." she chewed out.

"I'm sorry, I just didn't quite understand with the spelling of your name. And you didn't say it earlier" He attempted.

I tried to look sorry for Remus's mistake but I geuss it was just a long day and she didn't care. I put my hands on the table from my lap, but I failed a tipped my glasses of water on her. She looked down at now wet pants. "Well, its has Been a long day. I tend to forget things."

"I'm sorry, Cait. I'm clumsy. I'll clean it up." she looked thankful. I took my napkin and began sopping up the water. After the waitress had left. Remus had joined me on the floor, picking up ice cubes.

"I think we are the only two people whose, first date is this weird." he admitted.

"But we have also already slept together before our first date" I noticed, "It seems everything is opposite with us."His hands were ice cold when he reached under my chin, for me to face him. "I wouldn't have it any other way." Then he kissed me on the lips. I looked into his eyes, and they were honest. Maybe opposite is much better than it sounds.

"Ummm. Remus,….. The waitress is here." I said when the waitress's feet appeared.He held out his hand, to help me up. Cait, the waitress seemed very perturbed by us.

"Here are your drinks," she laid them down, "I MUST ask you two to refrain from such action while here at The Tea Leaf. We do not allow illicit affairs to happen underneath our tables, only eating on the top of the tables, please."

"But, Miss," I made wide gesture, "We were just." another large gesture " cleaning the," the mead falls into Remus's lap. " mess" I said weakly.

Remus chuckled, "I got it." _Evanesco_, he muttered at his crotch.

"Well, Miss, no matter what just please refrain from such actions in our restaurant." she walked toward the kitchens.

"I'm sorry, I am ruining this date." I said into my hands. He reached over and grabbed my hands. "You are not ruining a thing, this is very amusing. And That is always better than dull" he said.

"I normally, Hate dates, I'm always embrassing myself. But I like this." I confessed.

"I usually hate dates too. Incredibly dull. Always with the boring bookish types," he expressed, "This very refreshing."

As our conversation went on kept wanting to get closer. I thought I had placed my right foot between Remus's feet, but I forgot that pink rubber boots are not all that attractive of a feeling. I could tell Remus was on to my plan of action just by the glint in his eye. That is the only thing that led me to believe he knew what I was going to do. I guess being told not to do something you weren't doing, has an effect on us.We talked about non-sequential things, and laughed. Underneath the table I was attempting to gently remove my foot from the boot. Out of the corner of my eye I could see our waitress approaching. This would be the best moment to gracefully remove my foot, cause I would cause a huge mess if I tried with food in front of me.

The Damned woman was already there and my foot is barely free. "Sir, here is your salmon," she said laying down the dish.

Then she looked at me peculiarly, she couldn't have known what I was doing there was a table cloth covering us. "Here is your Gumbo, Miss." she said. Just as she laid down the soup concoction; I had freed my foot and smacked my knee on the underside of the table.

Everything went flying forward as the table flipped. Yet, Again Remus had wine on him. The gumbo was all over the waitress with a small shrimp perched on top of her bun. Remus salmon was in the lap of an elderly wizard across from us. Silverware was everywhere. Especially my knife that was stuck into the wall right beside the manager.

"THAT'S IT I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU TWO, I AM SPEAKING WITH THE MANAGER. HOPEFULLY THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST TIME HERE, EVER!" she huffed then stormed to the rather frightened looking manager. She waved her arms wildly, he patted her on the back and she went away. I had to wonder if she was sleeping with manager for her to get us banned forever.

The meek looking manager politely said to Remus, Me and the mess, "I am very sorry to have to ask you to leave our establishment, but with such disturbances, it is only policy."

Remus got up and said sorry to the man then headed to the door with his head down. I put my shoe back on, then reached into my pocket, grabbing 4 galleons and thrust them into the man's hand, "Very sorry, Sir." I muttered as I ran to catch up to Remus. He seemed so embarrassed, I really thought he'd never want to speak to me again.

I caught up to him, right out side the doors to the restaurant. The man was laughing incredibly hard. "Remus," I said shakily, "I'm sorry". He looked at me in disbelieve, then kissed me square on the lips. I just stood there. Shocked. I never would have thought one man could have this many indescribable layers.

"You know, Nymphadora," he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "I'm still hungry, Let's Go to the Magic Bean, My treat"We walk a little farther. Remus would shake his head and chuckle lightly. I just stared at him with a mixture of contempt because he was still laughing at me; and, also the fact he incredibly sexy while he laughed.

"Let's just get something fast then head back to Grimmauld" I admitted, "So we don't get kicked out of anywhere else."

"You read my mind," the professor said.

The pimply faced kid droned out, " Welcome to The Magic Bean. Would you like to try our Beanstalk Combo?"

"Sure, how about that, and What do you want N'dora?" He questioned. Well I couldn't embarrass myself any more tonight, why not get the kid's meal, "A Little Jack Meal, Thank you"

"That's 15 sickles," the kid behind the counter said.Remus dug out the silver coins and handed them to him in exchange for the sacks of food.We walked back to Grimmauld discussing the events that perspired that night. I was very thankful we could laugh about it all. Hey, bad dates have ended great affairs and well he was a good shag.

As we entered the old house, Sirius came running to us, wondering how it went. Before I could even open my mouth Remus had answered him.

"Actually, Padfoot," he explained, " We are still are on our date" He began guiding me towards the study.

"huh?" Sirius was confused."And could you not interrupt us this time!" I exclaimed before the door shut.

I sat on one side of the coffee table with my feet extended, with the boots off of course. Remus sat on the other side of the table. As his knees folded, they cracked in protest, "I do believe I am too old for you sometimes." he said in reaction.

"No you are not, Your soul is just my age." I smiled. He moved my feet into his lap and passed me our food. I eyed the prize like a five year old. Hey, I have been waiting forever to complete my magical people forever.

"Eat before, you open the toy, Nymphadora" he teased. I just stuck my tongue out at him while we continued hungrily kept eating. Hell, We haven't had dinner. I screwed that up.

After I finished, I unwrapped the toy.

"DAMN"

"What is it?" he looked curiously.

"Oh, Its just I have a thousand Vampires," I explained, "They all keep fighting each other. All mean and snaky, they are.."

"So what one did you need?" he questioned."Just the werewolf." I blushed. Yes, I can't hide a blush despite the fact I am a metamorph.

He smiled, "Why would you need another werewolf when you already have one?"

"I never realized I had one." I confessed.

He started looking at me oddly. "Dance with me. Nymphadora"

"No, I can't," he looked sad, "I really really can't dance, Remus."He walked to the wireless and a slower song by Seventh Son began to play.

He offered his hand, "Please," he followed by big puppy dog eyes. Or maybe big werewolf eyes. Either way it was entrancing and I forgot that I'm a hopeless dancer.At first we just swayed. I love how I felt in his arms, like I was perfect. That maybe someone wants all my masks and me.

"I really had fun tonight," he said into my hair, "Best night in probably two decades" I hugged on to him tighter, "Yes, I did too, despite everything."

The proper professor spun me around, "No No I am going to fall." I came back toward him. I knew he was going to attempt to dip me. Not even wolf senses could save him. "Stop, I'm going …." we both went tumbling toward the ground, "Fall"There we were, I was underneath a man I adored, with his face inches from mine. It was as if we had never been in this figuration before, it was just different.

He leaned down and kissed me. Not a bruising one full of lust but a slow, gentle and graceful, If I could say so with out the gods cursing me from above. This kiss had something more. When we broke, I sighed and looked back. There was a clock. Damn it, Time ruins everything.

"Remus, its 1 am.," I attempted, "Its not as if I want to go, but I promised my mother that I would be over for breakfast." I truly wanted to stay. To stay with him like this forever.

"I know, I can't be pissing your mother off now." he offered a hand up. " Come on, I will walk you to your door."

"But my room is right next to yours." I protested. He kept climbing the stairs. We stopped at my door. I didn't want the night to end now."I am a proper gentle professor, remember. I always walk a lady to her door." He leaned in for the kiss. I pulled away from him, "What makes you think I am that kind of girl, Professor Lupin.?"

He quirked an eyebrow at me. Ohh, BIG Mystery. He knew what kind of girl I was. I opened my door, "Come in, Remus". He shut the door behind him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed the same way we had earlier. When we separate, he turned and opened the door. At first I was hurt that he didn't want to stay, but somehow I understood by him doing this.

"Don't want to piss another Black off, Nymphadora" he said and shut the door.

I leaned against the door. Despite all the slip ups, mistakes, embarrassments, craziness, within all the imperfections I found something much more. I didn't think I was in love, but I knew that we would never be just casual again.

A/N: I hate when I have to write a little bit more serious, never the less I love writing this stuff, so write what comes. This was it. You Like it? Tell me please review. begging They make me super happy.

Apmorison: Thank you, I loved your review, very educational. Mucho Appreciated. Sorry my grammer and Standard English Usage sucks major dry air.

LittleMissMoony: I wrote in the sex scene, because I find sex very humorus and I felt if i just implied it, alot of humor would be lost. I am slowly getting over my fear of writing the love scenes. You will not be seeing any comfortable, swoony type love scenes from me, its all about the laughs to me.

Rain:Nice name. Thank you, I try and imagine people I know making the reactions. So thank you beaucoup for the props!

Santiva Potter: I'm glad I can make you laugh.

MrsWeasley5: Yes, I know I'm in the zone of MA and sadly its heading there even faster. My brain is in MA I believe. Thanks for the alert.

TuRn: Ohh you added me too Favorites I feel super special

SevviesMistress:I'm happy too, Their my favorite ship. We must drag more people to the dark side.

Angelalegna: You are so sweet. Thank you for your comment. Talk about making a day, with the world needs more humor and sex. Made me smile uber lots

TipTop:I am trying best to update fast. I feel bad its all in my brain just not in my computer. I'm getting ready to head to school so it'll be a streach. But I need this out of my head, for more arabic lessons.

Xanya-Forever: Thank you, So much, Quidd and I were saying that you must be the second most encouraging person in the world. Leebee my best friend is first sorry, but its a close second.

Weird-and-Wonderful: I am working on it. I'm feeling guilty

Tonks79: yep much more. I love dichotomy

Higgiez: Sirius's a player of course he scored the swedish nanny.

Lunnie-poo: Merci Buckets.

Hopeforthefuture: Good Name. I read your fic. very much enjoyed

UltraHotPink: Very awesome color. My backpack is that color. Thank you bunches

wwBrownie: Thank you for the encouragement.

Slave2theMetal: what type of metal? Thanks I'm working hard.

Quidd: You got your own damn space at the top! Stop taking this space

MERCI BEACOUP. Desaroy


	6. Natural Form

Disclaimer: I dont own a thing!

Choose my disguise, and I will wear it, but never ask for me not to remove all my masks.

Did you know that the full moon of April is called the Pink Moon. I didn't know it either until Remus told me one morning. It was still very early, the sky was orange, gold and violet where the moon had just sunk into the horizon. My favorite time of day, when the sky woke up, it was every color and full of every possibility.

I love color it shows the world's possibility for simple beauty. You just have to notice it. I noticed it everyday. That's why I am colorful, to remind my self of the possibilities of everyday.

I normally can't roll myself out of bed on time if it killed me, but there I was awake looking out a small dingy window in Remus's room at Grimmauld. The black smudges and cobwebs marred the view but I could still see the effect.

Remus was still asleep on his back. I was probably not helping his breathing by laying on him, nestling under his arm. His left arm was around my waist. My hand on his stomach. The sunrise was breaking just over his right shoulder, where, Fenir Greyback had bit him.

I touched the old gray bite mark. I traced the heavy pink ridges of deep slashes on his chest. I followed a dark purple vein to his hand and grasped it. I clutched his hand to my chest.

He had been watching me with his curious blue eyes. His free hand was combing through my hair, I kept in my normal length, but the sun rise inspired me to try and match the colors. I wasn't near close with my melon/salmon/coral color.

"Nymphadora?" he said. "Hmm" I responded absentmindedly.

"What do you look like?" he seriously questioned. I paused and looked at him. I didn't know how to answer him.

"Please, Remus, Don't ruin a good thing so quick." I said shyly.

He turned on his side to look at me in the eye. "I didn't mean to upset you, I just never seen with out all the morphing."

"I know, its just that I don't feel like my natural appearance, I feel like what I make myself." I explained. "My natural appearance is drab and rather depressing looking, and that's not how I like to be."

"Well, If this is who you are. I like it. I wouldn't have you any other way." he admitted.

I smiled and looked into his eyes, merlin we are getting corny, "Well, What about you.? Will I ever see the wolf?"

"NO" he shouted, "It's too dangerous, I would never want you around that beast!"

"Even with the Wolfsbane?" I questioned

"Yes, The wolf isn't me, like your natural form isn't you." he ventured, " I can't show you that."

I nodded. We sat there awhile in silence. I hate silence. It just kind of creeps me out how he can be so quiet like that for hours. I started fidgeting after a while. He looked down at me. Noticing my unease with long silences.

"Did you know tonight is the Pink Moon." he off handedly said. "I find it ironic, that you are so pink and full of life and make me so happy. That the moon is some how associated with you in my mind."

"It is a little ironic, I guess." I responded. YAY. I made him happy. Ok, I just got associated with something that turns him into a monster. Maybe not so good.

"Let's get breakfast," I said cheerfully, "Before Molly catches us in bed together."

He laughed, "Yes, What will be of our reputations. If it ever got out that we spent the night in bed together"

"You are ruining my virtue, Mr. Lupin" I fake fainted. "Get up, N'dora its getting late" he said as he crept out of bed.

OOH, He was naked. Oh yeah that's my doing. "Stop. Staring Nymphadora" he said in professor-ish tone. I watched him finish dressing, whilst I sat there in the bed with the sheets wrapped around my shoulders.

"Seriously, Tonks you need to get dressed. I don't think Sirius wants to see you in only a sheet." he accused.

"Actually I don't think he would mind if I ran around Grimmauld in nothing at all. It has been awhile he's seen a girl my age naked." I joked.

"Really it has been that long for him" he said blatantly. "You guys swap sex stories like you were still at Hogwarts don't you?" I accused.

"Get Dressed, Tonks." he said attempting not to get caught. I'll get the stories later from Sirius. I want to know what is exactly going on in this house. And what type of things Remus is telling my cousin about me.

"Nope, my clothes are covered in mud from last nights mission." I feigned an excuse.

"Ok," he reached down and grabbed my waist. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" I screamed as I was thrown over his shoulder.

"Going to your actual room and getting some clothes for you to wear." he said opening the door. My room was right across the hallway, but Sirius was right on the landing at the start of the hallway.

"Hello, Sirius" I waved before the door shut after us. He threw me on the bed.

"Clothes. Nymphadora"he said. I shook my head. I wouldn't mind staying in his sheet all day.

"Ok, I am hungry, So I'm getting you clothes." he said whilst he went to the wardrobe. He grabbed a pair of jeans and faded jumper and threw them at me.

"What? No underwear!" I gasped

He shook his head, "You've been difficult. Now change! I'm hungry." I grabbed the clothes and hastily put them on.

Running down the stairs I was caught by Moody. He later went on to assign Emmaline and I to watch Narcissa shop. They thought she was going to buy some dark objects. It was a rather fun mission. We got to be girls shopping, all the same places Aunt Cissy did. One the more uncomfortable moments was following my aunt into a muggle sex shop and watching her buy a whip. Funny. Yes. Disturbing. Definitely.

When I returned Remus and Sirius were talking and laughing rather loudly in the study. My inquisitive mind always wants to know, plus hadn't dear old wolfie mentioned that they could be like school mates I leaned my ear against the door then suddenly the door opened. I fell smack on to the floor in front of Remus's feet.

"Hello, Nymphadora, What were doing at the door?" Remus said politely.

Sirius sniggered from behind him, "Spying very badly, If I say so."

I moved back to sit on my feet. I hated it when Sirius was right. I gave my best attempt to give "the death glare" and growl/grunt. I really have no idea, what I was doing other than I had to think fast to cover this. I am horrible at thinking fast or lying when it comes to Remus.

"So, N'dora. Sirius is correct then. " he said.

"Yes" I admitted, " What were you guys talking about?"

He crossed his arms and looked down at me like I was a petulant child. "I really don't believe you deserve to know."

"Yes, she does, it was about her. Remus." Sirius grinned. HAHA I had my advantage, thank you cousin. I got up and brushed pass Remus to sit in the arm chair. Sirius followed suit and sit in a chair next to me.

I crossed my legs in business fashion; lent over like a gossipy girl, "So tell me dear cousin, what is wolfie saying about me?"

"Well first of all you are very bendy." he replied. My eyebrows shot up. I looked over to Remus sitting on the sofa who had his head in his hands.

"Sure" I tried sounding nonchalant, but it isn't everyday your cousin talks about your sex life.

"I would love to know where you learned so much? Was it Auntie's Wicked Witch?" he continued on., "Does she know you have it.? I remember this one article."

I laughed, "No, nothing ever from an article, all natural talent."

"Oh yeah, And that costume sounded great. Where did you get it?" he went on.

"YOUR MOM." I joked. "HAHA, I bet you did." he said seriously. My mouth dropped. Who in their right mind says stuff like that about their mom.

"It seems your quite handsy , Coz….. Maybe you need to be tied up" he said off-handedly.

"SIRIUS" Both, Remus and I yelled. We were red from embarrassment.

He had the balls to continue on, "And he," Sirius pointed to Remus, " Finds it fascinating that when you come your eyes change about a billion and one colors."

I looked to Remus, he was looking at his feet, as if he was a shamed. He found my ability fascinating.

"This is my cue to leave." Sirius muttered as he exited the door. I walked to Remus and kneeled down at his feet; looking into his eyes. "It's ok, I'm not mad. I never knew that actually." I gently kissed him.

He brushed the hair from my face. "Nymphadora, It's getting late. I need to go upstairs." he paused collecting his thoughts, " Severus didn't have time to brew the wolfsbane tonight. No matter what you hear. You must stay away. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes" I said. I could feel my eyes burning from kept tears. Thank goodness Sirius would be keeping him company. He took my hand and lifted me up. He kissed me passionately at the threshold of the attic door.

"It's time for me to go Remus." I struggled out. Sirius went in and Remus followed; the door shut. I placed my hand on the door. "Goodnight. Wolfie"

I took my shower, I tried my best on nights like this to be normal but it is still very hard. About midnight I had settled into Remus's bed. Its something about smells. It was comforting, even in the most tense moment. All through the house I could hear growls, barks, slamming; basically anything that sounds like the most intense fight of anyone could ever hear.

Late during the night. I snuck to the door and sat at the seal. I could hear the wolf sniffing my scent from the other side of the door. He began to scratch. Where had Sirius gone. He was probably knocked out. The wolf was running up and smacking against the door. I could hear the wolf gnawing on itself.

I could hear the wolf killing him. All I wanted was to save him from the beast with in, but the beast was him. My resolve was to not cry not to show weakness, I would be strong for Remus, for myself.

The sun broke. I yanked open the door exposing and naked, bloody form of Lupin. I fell to knees, cleaning the blood from his face. He had gashes on his body just from my scent. Me. I had to go to the door.

I knew I had to clean his wounds. I tore off my shirt and began making pink strips to tighten around his scratches. With each strip, my resolve began to break away.

Slowly he began to wake. My face was red and teary. "N'dora, is that you?" he said hoarsely. "I'm so sorry" I cried into his chest mousy locks falling into my face.

"Is this you?" he asked.

My mask was gone. No more tears. No words

I just nodded.

A/N: This has not been to a beta, I am also really sorry this took so long. I moved to college. My goal is a chapter a week from now on. So sorry. Despite my incredible tardiness please review. They make my day.


	7. This Seems Right

A/N: I dont own anything, and if i did i would buy myself more time.

A couple of weeks later, nothing had really changed between Remus and I, we just kind or were more ourselves than ever before. I never mentioned that night and he never mentioned my natural appearance. Some things were different though, every time we made love, I was my natural self and each time was even more passionate, like some kind of wall was torn down.

I was in the shower one day about one in the afternoon, while I was thinking over everything that hadn't been said, like a simple I love you. Everything never need really to be pushed between us. Things just fell into place.

After I had pulled my wet hair up and wrapped a towel around myself. I turned off the lights with a swish of my wand, but as soon as I stepped out the door , I was pushed back into the bathroom.

I began to flail about looking to hit him, or find my wand and Avada Kedarava his ass. But this man proceed to mess up my hair.

I swear I hate Sirius. I almost had my hopes up, that it might be Remus, but alas its my damn annoying cousin. Hold On! Its My cousin and I in a dark bathroom, in the middle of the day, while I am only in towel. HEY, That's nearly incest!

"SIRIUS" I yelled "This is not funny, this is incest!" Then he lent down and started nibbling on my neck. "YOU! SICK PERV……."I screamed and then he hit a very pleasurable spot, "MMM…."

Then Sirius? Lifted me on to the vanity and slid his hands on the sides of my thighs. He whispered in my ear "It's good to know your cousin can make you moan." He then kissed me deeply.

I now knew, for sure it was Remus. Only he can kiss like this. I withered beneath him. I opened my legs more to accommodate him, he then unknotted the towel around me. I could feel the towel fall to the side and one of his hands moving to my ass while the other is at my neck, urging me forward. I could feel his erection and began to unbutton his pants.

Then bathroom door smacked my leg and the side of Remus's body. "Opp! Sorry. Didn't know you were in here." Arthur blurted out.

"Its Ok, Arthur, We were just getting to leave" Remus said calmly. I swear that was amazing.

I gathered up my towel and jumped off the counter while, Arthur attempted to look the other way. "The loo is all yours, Mr. Weasley" I said as I grabbed Lupin's hand and slipped past Arthur, so he could have the bathroom.

He was just about to close the door , when I yelled out, "Maybe should invite, Molly in with you" Remus swiftly jerked me into the nearest room.

I sauntered over to the bed and set on the edge, "You have too many clothes on,Professor" I said as I undid the towel. "Alright, Nymphadora, I'll get naked with you as long as you don't scream out Sirius's name" he said.

He began to remove his shirt. "What would you do if I did?" I asked.

He was in the middle of removing his pants and looked up, "Well I would know how bad The Blacks truly need to keep the blood pure. Now wouldn't I?"

He finished undressing as I moved under the blankets. I lifted the blankets to join me, "Well, personally The freakier the blood the better." I stated . He placed a hand on waist and pulled me toward him. "What is more strange than a metamorphmagus and a werewolf?"

He clasped his mouth on mine. I softly bit his lip and he swept his tongue in my mouth. I felt my heart pounding in chest so hard I thought I was going to burst. He pulled back breathless and looked at me. I closed my eyes. I could feel my whole body changing. My hair was turning dull brown, my legs were shortening, my stomach became softer and my breast filled out a bit. I opened my now dark blue eyes and said what was in my heart, "I love you, Wolvie".

"I love you too, Chameleon" He kissed right above my heart.

I shifted beneath him, circling my legs around his middle. I turned my head, oddly noticing the "SB" stitched on the pillow, I couldn't register what this meant all I paid attention to was this very handsome man leaning down towards my neck. He began kissing lightly at my ear lobe, gradually getting harder. When he reached my collar bone, he sucked hard almost biting. I know he left mark.

Suddenly he pulled back. "I'm sorry, Nymphadora. I didn't mean" I placed a finger on his mouth to shush him. "Remus, I love all of you, even the wolf and the primal urges that go along with the lycanthrope."

"Are you sure?" His voiced cracked with uncertainty.

"What kind of fucking question is that? Of course I am sure. I love you, so much it hurts."

"But I could hurt you so much more, I would never be able to forgive myself for that." He said.

"Remus, Do you love me?" I questioned.

"More than I ever should Nymphadora!" He exalted.

"Then SHUT UP and make love to me!" I shouted. He began kissing me harshly then subsided to a passionate never ending kiss, Everything was so natural. Our body acted as one.

When he finally thrust into me. One hand flew to the notched up head board and one fisted into his hair, just from the shear force of everything: emotion, physicality and falling in love.

Our strides were excruciatingly long and languid. The build up to climax seemed to last forever, but with ever thrust and rock and kiss my body yearned in a new way. I was loved. Our paced quickened and sweated glistened between us as we neared completion.

I felt stars burst in the back of eyes and my body shuddered as my back arched into him. I could tell as he watched my eyes uncontrollably changing colors as he came and I milked his seed with my whole body.

Remus collapsed upon me and my legs and arms wrapped loosely about his framed as we breathed heavily.

I could feel my eyes getting heavy and my whole being yearned for sleep, he kissed my temple and I sighed.

Just as I released my sigh, the door sprang open. "Goddamn, Molly Weasley, I swear if she wasn't a women." Sirius yelled. He sat on the end of the bed.

All I could think was thank god we are properly covered. Then he turned to us, while we were still…..well… joined. "And a person could think that you guys could find any other room other than MINE to have sex" he shot up and started pacing, "Better yet! Get married……… Buy a house,……..Move in……………Have sex in the private for once"

He then walked out the door and slammed it. Remus and I began to chuckle. He moved off me and I nested under his arm.

"How about that… huh,……….Maybe he's right?" He said.

"Right about what, the marriage, moving in or having sex in private?" I responded

"Not sex in private place that would be boring but about the marriage part?" he shrugged. "Just wondering?"

"If that's a proposal, then hell yes!" I exclaimed.

"I would have to mark you if we ever wanted children, Werewolves only have one mate" he explained. "And technically, the ministry wouldn't recognize us, its not legal, but we can preform the ceremony and then there is also the muggle world." he continued.

"You have been thinking about it a lot lately haven't you" I joked. "Ever since last full moon" he admitted.

"But I am a werewolf, I'm old, and I will never be able to support you." He managed out.

"Remus, Do you love me?" I demanded, "Yes." he responded.

"Then none of that stuff really matters, I would love to be with you for the rest of my life and take everything in stride." I told him.

He kissed me deeply. Then pulled away. He sat up and pulled me with him. He pulled off the Lupin family crest ring. He took my hands in his, "Nymphadora Tonks, Will you marry me?" He looked deep into my eyes. I felt tears slide down my face. "Of course, You silly wolf". He slid the ring on my thumb. The only finger it would fit on.

He kissed each of cheeks where the tears were. Everything would be find whilst he was around to catch me when I fell.

To my beloved reviews and readers. I havent abonded you or this fic. Trust me I am a reader too and it pisses me off when writers just give up. The next chapters will take longer cause I am in full swing of school and show season. I am doing my best. Yet again this is un-beta but I hope you dont mind. I just dont have the time. So sorry I am crying on the inside that its not perfect for all of you, but its a matter of ethics Take longer or give ya what you want. I rather give it to you. If ya wanna review or tell me off, feel free to do so.

Thank you all beaucoup!

Desaroy


	8. The Best Man

A/N: I dont own a thing...Im poor, Im in college, Im in theatre. Do the math. It equals nothing.

So here's my apology. I am sorry to the readers. I got very caught up in my life. I left you hanging. I became that writer. I hope for it not to happen again. I give Quidd all rights to kick my booty. Thank you all for putting up with me.

And Quidd thanks for the late night edits and fights scene. It takes 3 brains to be girly and just one to fight like an auror.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Best Man

So I'm in my cousin's bed, I've been delicously shagged by Mr.Remus Lupin. Oh Merlin...I won't be able to be Tonks.

I lean over and kiss his cheek. and his nose and his forehead. I move my legs to straddle his chest. I kiss his lips, my heart feels like its going to explode.

Who knew in the midst of war, I would feel like my life was finally falling place.

I pulled away from the kiss and looked into his eyes, I can see warmth, happiness, fullfillment and home.

"We should tell Sirius, since it was his idea and all" I said.

"Ok" he sighed, "But you may want to put on some clothing"

"Right, you are Wolvie," I got up searching for my towel. "Umm. Remus, Where are your clothes and my towel?"

Remus stood up and slowly wrapped the sheet around his middle giving himself some modesty, "Sirius stole them obviously," he calmly stated.

"Damn Him. I. Will. Get. Him." I ground out as I left the room.

"Tonks," said Remus as he followed me. "You could just get your clothes in your room."

"That's beside the point, Moony," I fumed.

"Okay, I'm going to just get new clothes in my room and leave you to your nudist revenge," he stated while turning down the hallway.

"SIRIUS BLACK!" I screeched while descending the staircase, "GIVE ME BACK MY CLOTHES!"

"YOU HAD SEX IN MY BED," Sirius screamed, "YOU DON'T DESERVE CLOTHES!"

Then, I, Nymphadora Tonks slammed open the door to the kitchen. Sirius was standing on the table holding our clothes above his head like a victory flag. Moody and Kingsley were talking intently, seeming not to notice the lunatic perched on the table. I ran, attempting a flying tackle at Sirius's feet.

"Damn." I missed as he jumped to the floor.

My cousin and I played our cat and mouse game around the kitchen. Sirius kept darting out of reach, making sure to keep something between him and my very irate self. Mad-Eye and Kingsley's conversation was forgotten as they intently followed my...well...assets.

Remus entered the kitchen; stopping to watch his best friend and fiancée ripping around the room. He cleared his throat, and held out a set of clothes.

"Here Tonks, since technically you only had a towel."

I stuck my tongue out at Sirius, then turned to get my clothes from Remus. As I turned, Sirius smacked me hard on the ass, causing to me jump in pain.

As Moody watched, me, his former trainee jump, he couldn't help but let his rather private thoughts slip, "Tonks you've got a rather impressive set of knockers there."

My stomach lurched. Ok, that is rather gross, he's my mentor.

Remus nodded in agreement. "See why I have trouble remaining constantly vigilant?"

Scowling, I grabbed the clothes in Remus's hand and pulled on my jeans; as I pulled my shirt over my head,

I heard Severus Snape apparate loudly into the room. He, also got a full view of my front.

"Harry Potter, is on his way to the Department of Mysteries, he believes that Voldemort has you," Snape snarled at Sirius.

Moody stood up, "Come on, let's get us some Death Eaters! Kids!"

I threw on my shoes; as I was leaving to follow the others I heard Snivellus drawl, "I would love to see that again one day Nymphadora."

I just slammed the door; there are lives to save, No time for large nose, greasy gits.

We apparated straight into the atrium of the Ministry, and quickly piled into an elevator. As it started to descend, I began fidgeting with my wand; this had to be the longest elevator ride ever.

I slipped of my engagement ring from my thumb and tucked it into my pocket. Sirius eyed me suspiciously, "Why do you have Lupin's Family ring, Tonks?"

Just then, Remus clasped him on the shoulder, "Be my best man, mate," he declared.

The doors of the elevator dinged open. This was it.

Taking a deep breath, we burst in.

"Why is it that our sicko relatives ruin good days for us, Sirius?" I yelled to my cousin hitting Uncle Lucius with a stunning spell.

"Cause we're Blacks! Toujours Pur, cousin. Ruining lives is what purebloods do best!" He returned as he turned, taking on a Death Eater.

I turned and spotted Bellatrix. The cold-hearted spiteful bitch, Voldemort's whore, is my Aunt Bella. Why is Azkaban too good for them to actually stay there!

"I can smell werewolf stench on you from here." Bella spat out with a manic sneer.

"**Expelliarmus**" I yelled, "Funny, I smell Azkaban on you!"

She lunged at me, ducking away from the spell. I mounted the tiered seats, firing behind me. "**Confundo!**"

The spell grazed her but didn't make enough contact, jumping back Bella snapped, "**Diffindo**."

I slid out of the way and ran after her. "**Stupefy.**"

Not waiting to see if it hit, I shouted, "**Impedimenta**!" She slammed into the wall of staircase and caught her balance on the third bottom step.

"FUCK YOU, BELLATRIX!" I screamed and fired off another spell, "**Incarcerous**."

Bella slipped around the corner. Her Cruciatus missed, but unfortunately, the next did not. She cast the Conjunctivitis charm, hitting me from her place around the corner.

My eyesight began to blur;

Fuck, Where did the stairs go! I began to tumble down the stairs. I am a useless fucking clumsy auror.

"Didn't your blood traitor mother teach you to mind your elders?" she drawled.

I hit the first stair. Sirius yelled, "Come on, you can do better than that!"

Then second stair. I heard Remus gasp.

The third stair I heard cloth ripping.

Everything was black.


End file.
